Worlds Apart
by Jeanny
Summary: Somewhere in a very very very alternative universe, Buffy has a final final final showdown with The Master. Based in the Challenge in a Can (http://www.dymphna.net/challenge/) challenge: The Master, Bitter, Sword.


Title: Worlds Apart

Author: Jeanny

Spoilers: None, this is *totally* AU. And I do mean totally.

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Yes, please! jeannygrrl@hotmail.com

Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where it's going.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Inc., UPN and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Somewhere in an alternative universe, Buffy has her final showdown with The Master. Based in the Challenge in a Can (http://www.dymphna.net/challenge/) challenge: The Master, Bitter, Sword.

****************************************

"I've come to end this. It stops now. Today. This second."

The Master turned at the shrill voice. She wasn't unexpected.

"Hello, my darling. Always a pleasure," he smiled mockingly at the blonde ball of ire commonly known as Buffy Summers

His eyes searched her face fruitlessly for anything other than murderous rage before focusing on the sword pointed at his heart. Out of the corner of his eye he could see several of his minions moving towards the Slayer and he raised his hand, waving them off. This didn't concern them. No, not at all.

"Aren't you going to say it?" she spat at him. "Aren't you going to say you love me? Aren't you going to tell me I don't want to do this?" she not quite begged.

"You found it, I see," he replied without answering, gesturing at the sword. Buffy tossed her head.

"Of course I did. I always find them, don't I? All your little presents. The poison, the crossbows, the fledglings to dust..."

"They used to bring you pleasure," The Master observed almost sadly.

"A lot of things used to," Buffy countered pointedly. The vampire winced.

"My dearest girl, I thought we'd come to an understanding..."

"An understanding...you killed me! Again!"

"But here you are, safe and sound, aren't you? And this is how it's always been, hasn't it? I mean, I've lost count of the number of times you've killed me."

"In a few seconds it's gonna be lucky number thirteen," she muttered.

"Really?" The Master's eyes widened. "That many? How many times have I killed you?"

Buffy's eyes glazed over as she thought hard for a moment. 

"Ummm...eleven, I think." 

The Master nodded, gesturing widely.

"There, you see? I kill you, you kill me...it's the basis of our entire relationship, isn't it? Well, that and the sex."

"Don't remind me. I can't believe I ever let you do those things to me. Over and over," Buffy muttered. The flush that colored her cheeks wasn't embarrassment, he knew. The Master shrugged again.

"Well, get on with it then. Kill me. But remember, by your own calculations, I'm gonna owe you two to catch up."

Buffy pulled back the sword and he locked eyes with her, steeling himself for the killing blow. The sword suddenly clattered to the floor as she shook her head.

"I...I don't want to kill you again. I've done it now...so many times...I just want..." Buffy's eyes shone with frustrated tears.

"Something different?" he guessed. Buffy nodded thankfully.

"Yes."

"Someone different?" he probed.

"God yes!" At his miffed look, she added, "No offense...I mean, it's been fun, and all..."

The Master sighed, shaking his head ruefully.

"It's alright, my dear. To tell you the truth, it's gotten a bit stale for me as well. Which is why I'd like to introduce you to one of my lineage from way way down the line. Something tells me that my childe will be more to your liking."

"But what about you?"

"I'm gonna get back to my little Anointed One thing. You know, the thing you could never understand or get behind." He smiled at the guilty look his bitter tone invoked from her.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Good. Good for you," Buffy added awkwardly, then tilted her head. "So, we're good?"

"Indeed. And now..." The Master snapped his fingers, and two of his minions brought forward a striking blonde vampire. Buffy felt an instinctive connection, something pulling her forward. She turned to the Master gratefully.

"Yes, you were right. This is exactly what I needed." She smiled at the vampire. "What's your name?"

"Harmony," the girl giggled back. Watching the two girls get to know each other, the master vampire smiled in satisfaction. Yes, this was how it was always meant to be.

Except not really.

**********

FIN


End file.
